Alice: Tommy's First Wet Dream Line
by ClassicTVGuy
Summary: This is of the TV show Alice that ran from 1976-1985. There was only a category for the show from 2009. I looked for fanfictions about Alice and couldn't find any so I decided to write my own.
1. Chapter 1

Flo

It was the night of Tommy's 18th birthday. Alice had put together a small party. She only invited Mel, Vera and Flo.

"This is really good cake mom"

"I got it from the new bakery down the street. Mel wanted to bake the cake, but I didn't want to put you through that on your birthday."

"Stow it Alice" Mel yelled.

Mel and Vera left a little later after Tommy opened all the gifts. Flo decided to stay to talk to Alice and Tommy. Alice had fallen asleep around midnight, but Flo and Tommy kept talking.

"So, what do you want to go to college for Tommy?"

"I'd like to go for my basketball scholarship and try to get into the pros, but I was thinking of studying law as a back up, incase basketball doesn't work out."

"That's nice. You've gotten so tall, so fast. You're pretty handsome too. I bet you have girls all the time."

"Not really. I go on dates, but not that often. I'd like to go on more though. You always seem to have a lot of dates. What do you do?"

"Well, when you look like me you don't have to do much."

"Yeah, you're right. You're very attractive. It's kind of embarrassing, but my first wet dream was about you."

Flo started getting horny after Tommy said that.

"That's very nice of, but you couldn't handle me. I'd be too much for you."

"I don't think so. I've thought about it quite often actually. I think I might be too much for you too handle."

"Now, those are some very strong words your saying Tommy. If you really believe that, let's go to you're bedroom and settle it."

With that, they went into Tommy's bedroom ad started kissing. Both of their tongues, swapping spit and fighting for dominance. Finally they broke the kiss and Flo started to strip. She first slid off her tight Daisy Dukes, revealing her sexy ass in a tiny, little red g-string. She then removed her shirt, showing Tommy her huge 36DD tits in a matching red lace bra.

"what do you think Tommy?"

"You're tits are fantastic and you're ass looks amazing."

She grinned and turned around and started to slowly slide her g-string down her ass, soaking herself while doing so. She turned facing him and took her bra off, showing Tommy her fully exposed tits. They were amazing. Big and firm with not a hint of sag and capped off with tiny pink nipples.

"Holy shit. You have beautiful tits."

She couldn't help but smile. Even though she knew he wasn't a virgin, she couldn't help but feel like her's were the first pair of tits Tommy had seen.

"It's you're turn."

He slid off his shirt and shorts, standing there in his red boxers.

"You're the tallest guy I've ever been with. I hope it's true, about tall guys having big dicks."

Tommy slid his boxers down and Flo screeched in disbelief. He stood there with his 10 inch monster standing at full attention, in front of him. It was at least 6 inches around.

"Is that you're dick or you're baseball bat? That's the biggest dick I've ever seen."

"It's all for you Flo"

"I can't wait to have that big cock up my cunt, but I pride myself on deepthroating big dicks."

She slid to her knees in front of him and started licking his head. Her tongue swirling in circles around his large cockhead.

"That feels amazing."

"You don't taste that bad either. Now let's see how much of this cock I can stuff down my throat."

She started trying to deep throat him, t first getting 7 inches down. She tried grabbing his ass cheeks, attempting to shove more cock in her mouth. She added an extra inch down her throat, but she was still 2 inches short.

"Swallow my cock you fucking slut. I know how much of a whore you are. You've sucked the cock of every guy in town. Well, your my cum dump tonight, you filthy slut."

She stopped his cock for a little to suck his balls and jerk him off.

"I love it when guys talk dirty to meet. Your right, I am a little whore. I'm addicted to cum. I suck at least 10 cocks a night. I'm the biggest whore you'll ever meet and I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever gotten."

She went back to sucking his rod down her throat. She got more cock in her mouth, but it was only an extra inch. Tommy wanted his entire dick stuffed down her throat though, so he grabbed the back of her head and rammed the last inch of his cock down her throat. She started to gag at first, but soon stopped and continued sucking his hard cock.

"Come on my little cum slut. Suck all of the hot cum out of my cock."

Tommy felt himself getting closer so he grabbed the back of her head and rammed her all the way down on his dick again and shot 4 long ropes of cum down her throat.

"SWALLOW IT YOU CHEAP FILTHY SLUT! SWALLOW MY HOT CUM YOU WHORE!"

Then he pulled out and shot 3 more over her face, coating her with his hot, sticky cum.

"I love your cum. It tastes amazing. Now fuck your little cum slut and pump my pussy full of that hot cum."

He spun her around on her hands and knees and smacked her ass hard, leaving a red handprint on it, his dick getting harder watching it jiggle. He shoved the whole 10 inches up her cunt making her scream.

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR COCK IS SO BIG! FUCK MY SLUTTY HOLE!"

He started thrusting in and out of Flo's pussy, making her yell with pleasure.

"HOLY FUCK! YOUR RIPPING ME IN HALF WITH THE MONSTER COCK! IT FEELS FUCKING FANTASTIC!"

She was so loud, she almost woke up Alice.

Tommy kept pounding his cock into her for at least another 10 minutes, when he felt he was going to cum.

"I'm gonna cum."

"Do it inside. Fill your cum dump's pussy with your hot jizz."

Tommy had never cum that much before. He shot 8 long spurts of hot, sticky cum into her cunt. She could feel him cumming in her pussy, and felt each spurt enter her abused hole.

"That was fucking amazing Tommy. I need your long cock. Promise to fuck me everyday."

"I promise. I don't want anyone else making any deposits in my horny cum dump."

They got dressed and Flo fell asleep next to Tommy, leaving him with his thoughts.

"I can't believe I just fucked Flo. I can't believe she bought that "first wet dream" line."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Vera

It had been 2 days since Tommy fucked Flo's brains out for the first time and he decided to accompany Vera to the Humphrey Bogart film festival and afterwards finally convinced her to let him take her out for dinner. Throughout the whole night, Tommy was setting her up for his "first wet dream" line. He was more kind then he normally was and had his arm around her through the whole festival and took her to a nice Italian restaurant for a candlelight dinner. Vera still didn't realize that this wasn't just 2 friends going to see a movie and get dinner together. After dinner, they went back to Vera's apartment.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Vera."

"Me too Toms. You really didn't have to take me to dinner though."

"I didn't have to, I wanted too."

"That's very kind of you.I'm sure you would have rather went to that restaurant with one of your girlfriends though."

"That's not true. Really. I'd rather go out with a beautiful and sexy woman like you, than with any of them."

"That's really, very nice, but, you don't have to make things up to make me feel good."

I'm not making things up. I really mean it. This is a little embarrassing, but, my first wet dream was about you."

When Vera heard his last comment, sensing his sincerity, she felt her panties getting wet. Suddenly she wasn't out with Alice's son, she was out handsome man that she was very attracted to. Tommy slowly leaned in and kissed her, and Vera was more than happy to return the kiss. Their tongues exploring each other's mouths. After 10 seconds of absolute ecstasy, Vera pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this. I'm a lot older than you. Plus I'm your mother's friend. What if she found out?"

"She won't. It will be between you and me."

Tommy kissed her again. This kiss was even more passionate that the first. They sat there and kissed passionately for 5 minutes, when Vera broke the kiss. Her mind said no, but her body said yes. She stripped down to nothing but a pair of tiny yellow panties and a matching yellow bra, covering her tiny 30C cup tits. Perfect handfuls. Her ass was amazing. Round, plump and firm. With the outfits Vera wore she never really showed off her body, so Tommy was surprised by how great she looked.

"You look amazing. Take the rest off."

She took her bra off and then turned around and slowly slid off her panties, showing Tommy her ass. He got up and spanked it. It hurt for a few seconds but then it felt amazing. Vera led a sheltered life, only having sex 3 times and only giving a blowjob 5 times, so a lot of what Tommy was going to do to her was all new to her. It was Tommy's turn to undress. He took off his suit and tie and stood there in his boxers.

"Vera, I know your not a virgin, but I just want to warn you first. My dick is really big."

"It can't be that big."

"I just didn't want to scare you."

Tommy took off his boxers and let the 10 inch beast free. Vera tried to yell, scared of his long cock, but nothing came out. She had never seen a cock that big before. The longest dick she sucked was 5 inches and the longest dick she had inside of her was 4 inches. After a minute she started to speak again.

"That thing won't fit in me."

"Trust me, it will. Why don't we start off with a blowjob?"

"O-Ok."

"Before we start though, I want to ask you a question."

"Ok. What is it?"

"When you've gotten fucked and giving blowjobs, has anyone ever talked dirty to you?"

"I don't think so. What does that mean?"

"Don't worry. You'll find out soon. Just agree to everything I say and take it as a compliment."

Vera got down on her knees and started swirling her tongue on his cockhead.

"Ohh Vera, that feels great. Now put it in your mouth."

She started sucking his cock down her throat, at first getting 7 inches down. Tommy was recalling impressed with her cock sucking skills.

"Yeah, suck it you little whore. You like my big fat cock down your throat?"

Vera liked Tommy talking dirty. It made her get more excited and her panties got drenched. She had 7 inches of his cock in her mouth so she couldn't do anything but hum her answer, the vibrations giving Tommy more pleasure.

"Mmhmm.'

"Your going to be my little cum dump tonight, you cheap slut. I'm gonna fill you with so much cum, it's going to be dripping out of you for weeks. Take more of my cock down your throat, whore."

Vera tried and got an extra inch down, but Tommy wanted her to deepthroat him, so he grabbed the back of her head and slammed the last 2 inches down her throat. She gagged at first but then she got used to it.

"You enjoy the taste of my cock, slut?"

"Mmhmm."

Vera kept deepthroating his cock until he was about to cum. He slammed her head all the way down to the base of his cock again and held it there.

"SWALLOW IT ALL YOU CHEAP, FILTHY WHORE!"

He shot 4 long ropes of cum down her throat and then pulled out, shooting 4 more over her face, drenching her with his hot cum.

"So my little cum dump, how does it taste?"

Vera decided to talk dirty to him, responding to his question.

"It tastes amazing. I want more of your delicious cum. Please fuck my slutty hole."

Tommy was please that Vera picked up on talking dirty.

"First, tell me what you are."

"I'm your cheap, filthy, slutty cum whore. Please feed my starving pussy with your hot cum."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move for a week."

He put her doggy style and spanked her ass a few times, enjoying watching it jiggle. Then he put 5 inches of his cock into her tight cunt.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S SO FUCKING BIG!"

"Wait until you get the rest."

He shoved the last 5 inches into her, fast, making Vera scream out in pleasure.

"YES! FUCK ME! SHOVE THAT FAT COCK UP MY HUNGRY CUNT!"

Tommy smiled, knowing he had just got Vera addicted to his cock. He started thrusting fast into her pussy, Vera moaning and cursing with each thrust.

"Fuck… Shit… Fuck… Yessssss! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Oooooooohhh. Fuck yessssssss!"

Vera had never experienced such pleasure. She had already came twice. After a few more minutes of intense fucking, Tommy was ready to blow his load.

"I'm gonna blow. Get ready to take it all, cum dump."

"Yes! Fill me up!"

Tommy grabbed her by the hips and held her down on his cock, shooting 9 ropes of cum deep into her cunt.

"It feels so good! I can feel your warm cum inside my body."

"Did that make my little whore happy?"

"Very happy. I need your cock more often. At least once a day."

Tommy smiled, knowing he had just made a new fuck buddy. They fell asleep on her bed together, naked. Vera was so exhausted from the fucking she just got, so she fell asleep immediately, but Tommy was up for a little bit.

"Two down, one to go."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Alice

It had been a few days since Tommy had fucked Vera for the first time, after their the Humphrey Bogart film festival and their romantic dinner, and now he wanted to use the "first wet dream" line on the one person he thought it might not work on. His mother, Alice. Alice was out on a date so Tommy thought this was the perfect time to put his plan into action. He got naked and lied on his bed, reading a book passing the time until his mother got home. He heard her unlocking the door so he put his book down, shut the lights off and started stroking his dick to full length. When he was at full length, he pretended to be asleep and left his door open a few inches. He waited until she was by his door to start his plan. He started moaning, making Alice think there was something wrong and she ran into his room, and her jaw dropped and her knees went weak when she saw his 10 inch cock sticking up. She had never seen a cock so big before. In high school Alice was a whore. She sucked the cock of every guy in school, but she had never seen, in her 16 years of sucking cock, a dick that big. Tommy was ready to put his next step into motion.

"Mmmh. Yeah mom… Suck it."

Alice was confused by what he said.

"Is he… is he dreaming about me giving him a blowjob?"

"Yeah… Take it all down your throat."

Alice started getting wet, thinking about deepthroating his cock.

"I'd love to have that cock down my throat… What am I saying? This is my son… I haven't had a good dick in a while though… Fuck it, Tomorrow I'll throw some hints and see what happens."

The next morning Alice woke up early and made him a big breakfast, and was finishing setting the table as he was walking out. He purposely came out in a pair of tight boxers, showing off his huge budge. Alice got excited when she saw him.

"Those boxers can barely that huge cock." She thought to herself. "Good morning honey. Since it's my day off, I made you a nice breakfast."

"Thanks mom. It looks great."

Alice thought it was time to drop some hints. She put a really depressed look on her face.

"What's the matter mom? You look sad."

"It's nothing honey."

"Come on, what's bothering you?"

"Ok, I'll tell you. My date last was my first in months. I need a man Tommy. I have needs you know. Is it me? Am I not attractive?"

"It's definitely not that. You are beautiful and extremely sexy. All of my friends at school are so jealous of me for having such a hot mom."

"Your kidding. Do you really think I'm sexy?"

"Very sexy. To be honest with you, even though it might sound a bit weird, my first wet dream was about you."

Alice's panties were starting to get very wet, thinking about having that cock in her, knowing it was only a matter of time.

"Really? You really had those kind of dreams about me? You'd really fuck me?"

"I'd fuck you all day and night, Nonstop."

By this point, they both knew they would spend her day off fucking the day away.

Tommy leaned in and kissed her passionately, enjoying knowing he was finally going to fuck Alice. She grabbed his cock through his boxers.

"Normally, I'd love to swap spit with you, but right now I want cock.

They went to the living room and she pushed him onto the couch and started to strip. She took off her robe. Underneath, she was wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties and and a matching black lace bra, covering her big 34DD tits. Not as big as Flo's, but almost. She slid her panties down her ass and showed him her ass. She bent over and spanked herself. She went over to him and shoved her tits in his face. She took her bra off and he started to suck on her nipple, massaging the other tit with his hand. With his free hand, he started grabbing and smacking her ass. She took her tit out of his mouth and stood him up.

"Take your clothes off. I need cock."

He took his shirt off and started grabbing his cock through his boxers, trying to tease her.

"Please. I can't take it anymore. I want your cock."

He slid his boxers off and his long rod sprang out. She was still as surprised to see his big cock as when she first saw it, the night before. She slid too her knees and stuck her tongue out. He grabbed his cock by the base and slapped it on her tongue. She started swirling her tongue on the tip of his cock like a pro. In one fast thrust she shoved all 10 inches of his cock down her throat. Tommy almost came right there, not expecting his mother to be so great at deepthroating cock. He had no idea his mother was such a whore. She sucked cock even better than Flo. She continued deepthroating all 10 inches of his cock down her throat, and then stopped for a minute to jerk him off.

"I love sucking your big fat cock. I'm a little cum slut and I'm begging for your cum."

She then continued jerking him off and started tonguing his balls. Tommy face looked like he was 16 years, getting hid first blowjob in the backseat of his car. Alice was such an experienced cock sucker, he couldn't last much longer. She went back to sucking his cock.

"Mom… I'm gonna cum."

"Yeah honey, cum. Shoot your hot cum down my throat. Give it all to momma. I'm your little cum dump. Pump it down my throat."

Tommy put his hands on the back of her head and pushed her to the base of his cock and held her there while he came.

"TAKE ALL OF MY CUM YOU LITTLE SLUT! SWALLOW IT ALL YOU CHEAP LITTLE WHORE!"

He shot off 10 long ropes of his hot cum down her slutty throat. He didn't pull out like he did with Flo and Vera. He wanted his whore mother to swallow every drop of his cum. After he was done shooting his cum down her throat he let go of her head.

"That was amazing. Your cum tastes great. I can;t wait for you to stuff my cunt with that meat and squirt your juice in my pussy."

"I want to eat you out first.'

He flipped her on her back and got down in front of her and started to tongue fuck her pussy.

"OHHHH THAT FEELS AMAZING! EAT ME! EAT MY CUNT!"

Then Tommy slid 2 fingers into her wet slit, which made her moan even louder. She was surprised the neighbors didn't hear her.

"I can't wait anymore. Shove your monster cock into my cunt."

He put her on her hands and knees and started fucking her doggy style.

"YES! FUCK ME WITH THT MONSTER COCK! YOUR TEARING APART! IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

After a few minutes of pounding Alice's cunt, Tommy was ready to blow his load.

"I'm gonna cum."

"CUM IN ME! I WANT MY PUSSY TO BE DRIPPING WITH YOUR CUM!"

A few seconds later, he came, shooting rope after rope of cum deep into his mother's pussy.

"Oh Tommy… That was amazing. We have to do this more often."

"Would you be up for a foursome?"

"I'd love it… But with who?"

"Who else? Flo and Vera."

To Be Continued


End file.
